Reminiscent
by live.love.laugh.137
Summary: Bella wakes up changed in the woods. She meets the Cullen family and falls for Edward, but he already has a girlfriend. Will things change after opening herself up to him? What about the upcoming dance? Drama, Drama, Drama. *Bad review, plz read
1. Chapter 1: Memories

A/N I'm a little new at this, so any review will be very helpful! R&R please!

I didn't remember who I am, where I came from, where I live, what happened. All I remember is black, chaos, pain, sorrow, agony, revulsion, then finally, loneliness and confusion. I don't know how long I lay there, thrashing in seemingly endless agony and pain, it was like a fire, burning it's way through every vein in my body, swirling through my limbs leaving behind the numbness. I associated every scorching minute of that blazing inferno to mean death. I had died, I was dead, and now I was suffering, for some mistake I didn't even remember. My back arching I cried out, my head was spinning for some antidote, some way to numb the pain. Then finally, I broke through. My eyes flickered open, I blinked, shocked, there was no way...

When I opened my eyes I could see everything in sharp detail, every speck of pigment making up the world around me was easily identifiable to my new eyes. I got up with astonishing speed, the area where I had lay was demolished, plants ripped from its roots, strewn everywhere. I gasped in horror as I took in myself by a puddle's edge. I could feel fear, hurt, bewilderment hitting me harshly. My mind seemed like an huge symphony hall, the thoughts bounced off from every wall, my feelings changing in a second. There seemed to be many different rooms in my brain, I was so easily distracted. What was I?

Who was this gorgeous goddess looking back at me? A single name rose up from the sea of fuzzy memories in the back of my head, Bella. So that's who I was? I lifted a slender arm, twisting it, I was pale silver-white, with thin long fingers and manicured nails. My legs were modeled in the same startling perfection, slender but muscled and athletic looking. The rest of my body was lithe; coiled muscles betrayed my unlikely strength, coordination, and speed. I was medium in height with a straight posture, the grace in which i moved startled me. I could see a old memory, hazy as though i was remembering something that has been repressed for a while. It was...me... At least it must've been, before I was changed.

*Flashback*

A velvet voice asked me, "Are you alright Bella?"

I walked on by this perfect stranger, "Of course."

I took a step and tripped, almost landing face first on the concrete. But, inhumanely fast, a white marble-like hand shot out and caught me before I could touch the ground.

I stumbled, flustered.

He threw back his head of bronze ruffled hair with laughter.

I scowled, "Bella, Bella, Bella." He chided softly with the hint of a chagrin. The voice chuckled, I looked up and saw the most beautiful face imaginable. Pale white like me with amber-golden eyes, a crooked smile playing on him face. He was tall and extremely handsome.

"You don't know how much I love you."

*End of Flashback*

The first thing I did was look at my face, it was heart shaped with thin pale pink lips, ears hidden beneath a shoulder length curtain of thick chocolate-brown hair. But the eyes... they scared me, like something from a book of monsters... they were bloody red. I gasped, but the action didn't seem to relieve my lungs with the air flowing in, there wasn't even the sound of a beating heart. What was I?

Then, I stood there, rooted to the ground in shock, someone loved me, someone loves me.

Right then and there, I vowed to find that mysterious handsome god. Only then, i assumed, would I find out who I was, and what happened to me.


	2. Shopping Surprise

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, i was really busy.**

**Well, this chapter is short, the next one will be better. I haven't gotten many reviews, 1, to be exact. Please review, if you don't like it, say so- I'll try to make it better. If you do and don't say anything, I just have to assume you don't like it at all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

I rifled through my purse haphazardly, "_it was to be somewhere in here."_

The limited edition Chanel handbag's drawbacks were beginning to manifest in the worst timing possible.

Makes finding a small silver credit card impossible. Especially when there is a line of angered rich people behind you waiting for you to pay, and then getting the hell out of there.

There was just no way I would I _ever_ run out of credit cards?! I snarled curses under my breath as I threw everything haphazardly from my handbag onto the floor. Dropping to my knees and searched through the mess for that silver glint. I glared murderously around in my bag, this could not happen, where was it?

"Alice?" a husky voice called.

"What is it?!" I snapped, my annoyed tone still sounded like chiming bells.

"Looking for this?" his pale hand came into view holding...

"MY CREDIT CARD!"

I snatched it greedily and shoved it under the cashier's startled face.

"Charge it!" I ordered imperiously. As the insanely slow mortal charged the heap of clothes on the counter I turned to my savior.

"Jazz! My hero. Where did you find it?"

He smirked, it was right here. He stuck his hand behind my ear, and withdrew a second silver card. I scowled at him,

"No seriously jazzy, where was it?"

He said nothing but smiled wide, showing a full set of orbit clean razor sharp teeth. I smiled flirtatiously, and without looking at the cashier, took the clothes and the credit card. Then looping my slender arms through his waltzed jazz out of the store.

I peered at his strained face as we walked through the throngs of people.

"Jazz?" I questioned, "Aren't you going to tell me why you had it?"

He still said nothing, but took my hand gently and led me to the car.

I sighed, "Well your in a talkative mood today."

He chuckled and grinned at me.

I was getting pretty annoyed now but also a little curious.

Mischievously I said, "No, really jazz. Shut up, you're giving away way too much with your non-stop chatter!"

"Okay Alice, I understand you want to know where we're going--"

But I cut him off, "no really?? What tipped you off the sarcasm?

He looked hurt so I said, "Jeez jazz, kidding."

He put his slender ivory fingers to his temple "Alice…"

I felt the irritation wash away, leaving me feeling happy and energetic, "lead the way Jazzy-jazzy."

He winced at the new nickname but smiled, "Follow me Alice."

Then swinging his arms wide open he announced in the cool night air,

"Welcome, to your wonderland."

**

* * *

**

**Click on that little green button, it won't bite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, so much sports and school.**

**Please R&R.**

**

* * *

**

I lifted my head in the air as a new scent hit the roof of my mouth. It had a musky earth odor that wasn't very appetizing. The thirst was like flames in the back of my throat. I let my mind wander and the animal instincts took over. my legs bent and I let myself crouch down for stealth. Quietly I sped through the under growth a blaze of chocolate brown hair followed by a soft whoosh of air. I was so thirsty, I needed something to quench my undeniable hunger. I spotted my prey, the animal instincts left me no room for hesitation. The herd of deer we eating quietly in the golden meadow, I had a short burst of insight, it wasn't the meat I craved, it was the blood. I stared horrorstruck as I realized what I must be. I saw the beautiful face again, the golden butterscotch eyes, the mop if gorgeous bronze hair. Then the face changed, twisted in agony. The pale white hand gripping the wooden table in pain, his ivory skin crunching through the wood like rice paper, the splintering sounds filled my ear. A low growl, a moan of temptation escaped those perfect lips. His eyes closed with concentration, then they opened in a flash, bright red dulling to black as he pulled his lips over those razor sharp teeth. _Vampire. He was a vampire._

I simply stood there as the world slowed for me, then I snapped out of my trance, but the deer had already taken off, sensing the immediate danger. Then I felt an unpleasant prickling feeling on the back of my neck, I turned to stare into the eyes of an incredibly hungry mountain lion. I felt a twinge of fear, but the flaming thirst has to strong. I allowed myself to crouch forward a fearsome snarl erupted from my mouth. The mountain lion looked momentarily uncertain, he expected this feeble looking thing to run away in fear. But then he crouched even lower and narrowed his eyes into slits and jumped.

I saw his leg muscles tense, and I knew what he planned to do a split second before it happened. As he leapt through the air towards me, I took a small step to the right. His claws glanced harmlessly against my granite hard skin. Smiling inspite of myself, I twirled through the air, always out of the reach of his thorn-sharp claws. I ducked and bent forward, jumped over his bewildered head, and spun around and around until the poor lion seemed exhausted. He stood still for a second, and I seized my chance. Before I knew what I was doing my teeth were at his neck, biting into his neck easily. I sat there hunched over the dying beast, who's struggles were getting fainted and fainter until he ran dry. I heaved the heavy carcass off of me and stood up. I was bloodstained and dirty, the wild hunger muted, but still there. I found I could ignore it easier after I fed.

Then a rustling sound filled my ears. I turned around to see a couple coming near me. They seemed oblivious however, I has pretty far away from them. I crouched lower into the bushes and watched, waiting until they were gone so I could make my mistake. I prepared myself for the burst of animalistic longing I knew would come. Instead a sweet, anesthetic smell wafted to my hiding spot. As they drew closer I realized they were like me. They were beautiful, unearthly so, with pale with shimmering skin. They figures were slender, their strides were graceful and their voices were like the pealing of bells. They're voices preceded them as they entered the clearing.

The man had unruly golden and brown hair, golden eyes, handsome and tall. He was wearing a collared white shirt with blue stripes with faded blue jeans. He was watching enraptured at the pixie-like women infront of him. She was sashaying around in the meadow, her petite frame was dancing through the long stalks. Talking as she twirled. She was small with spiky black hair, wearing a strapless black and gray dress that went to her knees. She wore black tights and a long sleeve cut off black jacket.

Her voice carried through the meadow, "This is all yours, my dear Alice. It's taken me a while to buy it from the owners, but alas, it is now ours."

She raised her head to look into his eyes, then whispered, "Where we first met..."

I felt a pang of envy, and then gazing upon the Kodak moment before me, i didn't notice that the winds changed. It blew in slow motion, across me, then down into the meadow. I froze as the two unearthly beings turned to face me, their eyes narrowed and teeth bared.


End file.
